DOUBLEXWISH
by RomiDi
Summary: The story of how I think Ren and Masa came up with such a beautiful and romantic song... n/n Rated M just in case I feel like doing it stronger in the last chap xD
1. Mutual Temperatures

I'm so embarrassed! U/U Well, the ~~...~~ are passages from the song ^_^ And that's pretty much all the notes I have to make xP

* * *

_*Kurosaki-senpai's yells* _

_"You brats are still so green that you don't deserve to have a rest! You think you're something special because you won that meaningless award? I don't understand Principal Saotome… Don't think you're getting away with this…!"_

* * *

Ren sighed resigned, remembering the reprimand. He had to do _holiday homework_! What was this? Elementary school? Why did he have to put up with this?!

Annoyed, he reached for the glass of juice that was floating on a tray beside him. Right now, he was relaxing in the olympic swimming pool in the mansion's garden. The refreshing beverage slipped through his lips and relieved his heat.

He was dozing on a long inflatable cushion, sunbathing his already perfectly tanned skin, with his left arm resting behind his head, stretching his well-formed pectorals along with it. The long hair, the appetizing features, the carved muscles… He might as well have being confused with a modern Apollo…

The orange haired teen was waiting for Hijirikawa Masato to arrive. How long had it been since he last set foot in Ren's house? Ten years, almost?

He smiled with tenderness before the memories. He remembered very well… the laughing, the exploring, the adventures, the… games?

**_~~No matter when, I can't keep these feelings away, from the moment they began… ~~_**

He opened his eyes to this last thought and the grin disappeared from his face, right when one of his buttlers, a middle-aged man of chestnut colored hair and silver sideburns, approached to him.

-Ren-sama, Hijirikawa-san has arrived-. The boy just glowered at him and swim outside the pool.

* * *

**_~~Even on freezing weather days, it seems so extremely sweltering. On hot days, too…~~_**

A younger blue-haired male, was standing in the hall of entrance. He felt quite uncomfortable being in the house of his rival, and the hot weather wasn't helping. His polo shirt sticked to his sweaty skin. "Tsk! I don't even like his singing… and now we have to come up with a song together?"

He took the collar of the shirt and moved it up and down to let in a little bit of air, even if it was warm.

**~~ Whenever this true loveliness appears before me, no one else can possibly match it! ~~**

-Welcome, Hijirikawa- greeted Ren. He was only wearing a closed-fitting black and orange swimsuit and a towel around his neck. A few drops were still running down his skin, tracing his muscles.

-You could have covered yourself to receive me, Jinguji. That's disgusting- Masato looked away, frowning.

The accused guy laughed carefreely. –What is it? Envy? - taunted Ren, walking towards his guest.

-HUM! Please… Just tell me where to put my stuff.-

-Look, Hijirikawa, you better check on that attitude… because we still have the whole weekend ahead …- smirked the older teen, bending towards the other and bringing their faces together. He wasn't sure why, but he felt this estrange urge to be close to Hijirikawa, and teasing him was the excuse.

-Not if I can help it, let's get this over with! - barked walking away from the playboy.

- Show him his room, please. I'll meet you in an hour…- announced Ren, turning his back, leaving the place.

* * *

Passed a reasonable time, and after a nice change of clothes, the saxophonist decided it was time to get on with it. He walked unhurriedly to the blunette's bedroom and opened the door brazenly, not even knocking. He found Masato looking through the window, framed by old and heavy red curtains, sat on an antique chair. And Masato's aura certainly matched the romantic scene…

Ren stared at his assignment companion, as the mentioned boy was running his eyes over the distant landscape. He used to get lost in his own thoughts, just like this. How many times had he seen Hijirikawa like that? Daydreaming about unknown fantasies...

Those deep blue eyes gazing the infinite, his soft cheek resting over slender fingers, lips forming a barely perceptible smile... Would those lips still be soft... silky... as ... as...

_**~~I want to hold you so much that it makes me tremble!~~**_

Ren shook those thoughts off of his mind.

What would the other think if he knew what was going on inside of his head? He would freak out as hell... Yeah, it wasn't the same now... That kind of thing… had a completely different meaning... Those actions would have been deprived of the innocence they had yesterday...

"It would be fun to see him freak out, though", Ren convinced himself.

-Come with me...- said to Masato, looking at him intensely.

* * *

A bunch of hypotheses mixed inside the younger teen's head… They weren't going to the studio or the livingroom, he remembered those rooms being in the ground floor. Whatever the playboy was planning couldn't end up good for him.

Ren drove the blue-haired boy through multiple hallways, up some stairs.

Masato was really disoriented at first, but little by little, corner after corner his memory became clearer. He could guess now where were they heading. The memories made a sudden spasm go down his spine...He remained silent. If Ren was performing some kind of prank he wouldn't please him by falling for it... Certainly, Hijirikawa didn't find it amusing...

Right at the end of the hall of the top floor of the house, just where Masato expected, Ren stopped. The older boy looked at him over his shoulder teasingly and got inside the room.  
The blunette stood at the door, looking down trying to hide his blush and, specially, his pain... "Why does he have to do this?"

-Dont stand there like an idiot- spitted Ren, annoyed.

The younger male obeyed quietly. As he stepped into the maid's-ever-empty bedroom, he found out everything was exactly like back then: The little window providing a subtle light to the atmosphere, the chair resting in a nook, covered by a white sheet, just like the bed on his right and the enormous placard, too big for that disturbingly small room... He glanced at the wardrobe for a moment.

Ren smirked satisfied at Masato's expression. He hurried to close the door. At the sudden approach, the younger one fled to the window, on the opposite side of the room. The older teen held back his laughter, which was, unnoticedly, full of tenderness...

After an awkward silence, that the blunette could swear lasted a thousand years, Jinguji sighed full of himself. -So many memories... Do you remember, Hijirikawa?-

The mentioned boy swallowed hard. - I-I don't know what you mean- answered looking outside the window. He tried to sound as confident as possible, however his vocal cords betrayed him...

-Come on- insisted the orange haired, getting closer and closer to the other. –Remember… how we used to sneak up here? And... hide… in that closet?- His words came out lazily, he was savoring everyone of them.

Masato shrank against the frame of the window, his arms tightly crossed over his chest, facing his frowning elsewhere. No response.

The orange-haired was enjoying deeply the other boy's discomfort. A few words were enough to anguish him that much?

The taller guy trapped the other, placing his hands at both sides of the blunette's body, causing him to shrink even more.

-Remember what we used to do there? - smirked, unconsciously, in a seductive way...

-Stop...-

**_~~I need you! … I love you!~~_**

* * *

**_If things go as planned, I'll make 3 chaps :D _**

**_Like a sandwich story, I like the middle the most x3 _**

**_I'll update ASAP! Bye~~ _**


	2. Feelings Remains

**Wiii~~ Minichap! n_n**

* * *

_It was a placid afternoon in Jinguji's mansion and two 9-year-olds watched TV quietly. A commercial featured a couple kissing passionately._

_-Né, Ren...-_

_-Hmn?- A distracted answer was his response._

_-What do you think a kiss feels like?- Shoot the blue haired boy, in all shades of red..._

_-Good, I guess...- An answer without much thought._

_-Let's try it.-_

_Little Ren's eyes widened, moving away from the TV. -What?!-_

_The blunette raised an eyebrow, tilting a smile, hiding perfectly his eagerness. He shot a gaze at his friend, which was between defiant and entreating._

_Petit Ren frowned. -Ok! - He was to stand to the challenge. -Not here. Come with me!-_

* * *

_Inside a huge wardrobe two little boys were facing each other, sitting over their knees. They stared at each other nervous, full of anticipation, immobile._

_Finally, Masato tightened his lips and shut his eyes, gathering courage, and brought their faces together…_

_Two sets of lips barely brushed for a magical moment…_

_The feeling of a million butterflies flooded two tummies…_

_A thousand sparks went across the chaste skins… _

_The lighting of a new experience ran down two young backs…_

_**~~ This feelings that touched me so many times… Are overflowing! ~~**_

_The amazement took over Masato's widened eyes, as he separated and stared into Ren's turquoise orbs, expecting his reaction._

_But Ren didn't answer, not in words, at least. He clumsily threw himself towards the blue-haired's mouth, making him almost fall back._

_-Mhpf! - Masa shut his eyes, but opened them rapidly again when he felt his lips become moist. Ren's lips had opened this time, catching the others between them carefully._

_The sensation made the younger boy loose his strength. Clenched to his friend's shirt, Masato let himself being savored by that sweet mouth, as Ren repeated it over and over, lavishing brief but intense kisses, however full of innocence, tenderness and inexperience..._

_**~~ The dream we've found is beginning to move! ~~ **_

* * *

_**You know what the best part is, Toki-chan? You are still in suspense xDDDD**_


	3. I sing for you

**_I finally finished this... ¬¬_**

**_Thank you so much Scarlotte O'Hara for your beta-help xP *heart*_**

* * *

The past few days Ren had been thinking about his former friend a lot more than usual. Ever since they agreed to meet at his home, all the buried memories had resurfaced. And now he felt the urge to have him close, closer… _It was a stupid thing to do, we were kids, it didn't mean anything… It didn't mean anything… And it doesn't mean anything to us now…Right?_ Those feelings made him anxious, even if he couldn't admit that to himself… and provoking Masato was Ren's messed up way to deal with those feelings.

Ren let out a taunting laugh. - "How many people have you kissed since then, Hijirikawa?"- Torturing Masato was always a delight.

-"Stop it... please."- Masato practically begged him. How could he tell Ren he have never felt another's lips? How could he imagine the touch of Ren's lips was imprinted on his? That they were the most reluctant memory to fade away... That they were the subject of his most intimate thoughts...

How could Ren remotely conceive that Hijirikawa Masato… was in love with him?

- "Oh? Could it be that you haven't kissed anyone else?" -Ren laughed at his roommate. -"What is it? "- The playboy continued to press–"Girls don't like you?" - His mouth formed a little pout. Slowly, he took the blunette's chin and delicately raised his face until their eyes looked into each other's.

**_~~Softly, that's right, look only at me! ~~_**

-"Or could it be that… you can't forget my lips?"-

This truth, spoken so suddenly, made Masato gasp. -" Don't... go there, Jinguji..."- He answered, restraining the tears in his eyes, choking on the lump in his throat. Even if he wanted to look away, Ren's grip restricted him and his hypnotic eyes, much more... This proximity drew the blue-haired towards the other… _Why do you laugh at my feelings… Ren? Why do you have to be this close? Can't you see…I won't be able to handle it…?_ Masato thought furiously.

On the other hand, Ren could not be any happier at that moment. Bullying the pianist, seeing him on the verge of tears, gave him an unusual feeling of power over the other. _Why do I want to own you?_ How much did he have to tease Masato before he reacted? What was he expecting Masato to do?

-"Are you saving yourself only for me...?"-

Suddenly Ren was interrupted. Masato had lost control of himself. Nothing else mattered; the teen was already as hurt as he possibly could be with his beloved abusing his feelings… So he jumped into the lips he longed for, clenching his hands on to the collar of his bully's shirt…I need you… I LOVE YOU…

In that exact moment, Ren knew it was true. He could feel the same chastity in the blunette's lips... _H-he really hasn't kissed anyone since…?_

A rush of known and forgotten sensations ran through his entire anatomy. And he responded the only way his body knew. He parted his lips and placed the other's between them like he had done so many times before… At that point Ren couldn't tell if this joke was getting out of hand or if this was what he had wanted all along...

No girl had ever felt like this. It didn't matter how many women he'd tried, he had never found the one that could provoke this kind of feeling in his chest, his spine, his lips, this warmth that spread across all his skin. Butterflies tingled in his stomach one more time… This was what he had been looking for. Ren embraced his partner tightly; he couldn't let go of this feeling anymore.

Masato froze skeptically trying to figure out the situation. He wasn't rejected; instead, Ren was kissing him back warmly holding him close, just like those days ago... It felt familiar yet strange at the same time… Messy tears soaked his cheeks rapidly. Even if Ren didn't love him, at least, he didn't hate the blunette. And for a hopeless love, it was more than enough…

After few seconds, and a thousand thoughts and mixed sensations after, the kiss finished and their lips separated, but their faces remained touching. The older male joined their foreheads and stood still, with his eyes closed, panting into his younger partner's mouth trying to clear his mind. While Masato continued to shed tear after tear, absorbed in Ren's alluring breath.

-"Jinguji…"- The teary boy dared to break the silence with his soft murmur.

-"This isn't enough"…- Jinguji said quietly.

-"Eh…?"-

-"It 's not… enough… anymore"…-He repeated gruffly before biting the other's soft bottom lip and swiftly breaking into the blunette's mouth to rape it with his desperate tongue; causing Masato to startle in surprise.

Indeed, it wasn't enough anymore. Not for Ren's hormonal body, used to deflower each chosen prey. And definitely not for Ren's blundering and stubborn heart, refusing and denying for so long how much he missed Masato's tender touch. Placing one of his hands on the back of the smaller male's head, Ren pushed him roughly against the wall, pinning a slender wrist with his other, while he deflowered the inexperienced mouth, harassing the frightened tongue with his, invading every corner of the warm and luscious cavity.

Such overwhelming sensations left the younger boy weakened, muffling little moans every time the playboy would thrust in. Masato had never felt a touch like this and his pure body was starting to respond to it. Even if his mind didn't understand what or why this was happening, all of his virginal flesh begged for his roommate's contact. It was an inexplicable calm-frenzy, which wiped away his teardrops. The naïve boy was incredibly ashamed of what was building up inside his pants, but when their bodies collided he could feel that Ren was even harder than he was. The older teen groaned perceiving their mutual desires and separated his lips.

**_~~ More, more, more, I can feel this heat! ~~_**

-"Fuck"…- he mumbled, shaking his head "no". How could he desire another man this much? If someone told him this morning that he would be craving Hijirikawa's body, he would have been very skeptical. He descended and bit the pale neck before him savagely, causing Masato to emit a very high-pitched moan. Next, he began to lick it lustfully until he reached the agitated chest.

-"Wait"…-the pianist stopped him, pushing him gently away. The tears began to flow again into the corners of his eyes. Realization and doubt darkened his mind.–"Please, don't play with me… Don't do anything… you will regret later"…- He supplicated Ren's eyes widened for a moment and he took a deep breath trying to control his appetite. He let loose of his grip and placed both hands holding Masato's face, wiping kindly at the salty tears with his thumbs. The orange-haired gazed into the dark blue eyes seriously and confessed:

-"What I am going to regret, for the rest of my life, is letting you go right now."-

Now it was Masato's turn to open his eyes wide. His ears must be betraying him, that couldn't have been the playboy's words. However in his heart wanted to believe it, because it was already pounding like it was trying to break out from his chest.

-"You don't mean it"…- _He will forget you when he's done with you… He is lying…_ His brain forced him to resist the tempting loving words.

-"Let me prove it to you." - Said Ren enmeshing their lips one more time. –"Let me make you mine"…- The kisses restarted, softly at first but they quickly resumed the previous heated. The flavor of his loved one made Masato forget all his fears and doubts. His temperature was rising again and his mind became less and less clear… He wanted, no, he loved him too much to reject this…

**_~~ Always, I just believe in you… ~~_**

-"I give myself to you… Ren"…- He managed to articulate, in the middle of the insatiable kissing.

Ren smiled and began to make his osculation slower and more lascivious. An impish hand slid down the blunette's shirt, groping the silky skin until his fingers found a hard nipple to play with. An electric sensation stroked the chaste body of Masato and a hot moan resounded into Ren's mouth. The older teen freed Masato's lips, just to be able to listen the aroused sounds that escaped his throat. He continued with his earlobe… his jaw… his neck… his collarbone… and every spot that make his prey drop those randy noises which were driving him into madness. When his desire got too intense he tore off the shirt that was getting in the way and knelt down ready to unzip the obstacle that were Masato's pants.

Embarrassed, Masato crossed his arms over his chest, covering himself up. Ren stopped immediately and took one of Masato's hands gently, lowering it to his lips to place a delicate kiss on the fingertips. Smiling brightly, he added: -"Don't be nervous, you make an amazing sight from down here..."- How Ren could drift from passion to romance as needed was an ability worthy of recognition.

_Damn it... you know all the right moves don't you? No wonder all the girls fall for you... But I'm not one of your bitches..._- A little hurt, Masato threw a bitter look at his soon-to-be lover.

Ren's expression got suddenly serious and as if he was reading the message in those doubtful eyes: -"You are the only one I want right now; it is you... and only you"…– Those last words revived Masato's innocent heart. Logic was soon replaced by feelings and those feelings told him not to mistrust anymore.

Ren kissed the blunette's bellybutton and went downwards from there, slowly regaining the enchantment as much as the passion. When he finally undressed the blue haired's bottom half, the clothes sliding down shaking legs, the younger man felt a rush of blood go to his face and quickly covered it with his hands. Ren giggled, full of tenderness. **_(1)_**

-"When I'm done with you, you will have lost all of your embarrassment"- his titillating turquoise eyes full of promise.

**_~~I want you! I love you! ~~_**

Masato spied through his fingers how Ren licked languidly his length, from the base to the tip, before inserting the entire member in his mouth for the first time in his life. Masato contained his moaning against his palms, but bit by bit he took his hands down, stroking the silky hair on the head bobbing. The pleasure weakened him more and more with each thrust and Masato had to lean against the wall to hold himself up.

Seeing all this effort, Ren stopped and led him to the side of the old bed that had been there for so many years. "Let's give it a new use…"

-"Spread your legs and don't be ashamed"- commanded the more experienced playboy, removing his t-shirt.

His playful tongue found a new spot to caress in Masato's tight entrance. The younger boy let himself fall backwards supported by his elbow, to enjoy the pleasure more deeply.

Ren took one of Masato's hands and used it to caress the erected member before him. Once Masato understood the instruction, Ren removed his hand and let the blue haired boy touch himself. Masato was too aroused already to feel any kind of shame so he pleased himself at will, and moments later he started moving his hips to feel more and more of Ren's tongue.

Perceiving how hot his lover was, Ren leaned on top of Masato. Without saying a word, he caressed the blunette's silky bottom lip and slowly put his finger inside of it. As if it was a delectable candy, Masato wrapped it with his tongue, tasting it, soaking it completely. While playing with it the dark blue orbs fixed on the lighter blue ones, provocative and ingenuous at the same time, instigating the free lips to let lose aroused sighs. Cautiously the finger withdrew and traveled all the way down to the virginal entrance, ripping out a scared gasp.

-"Does it hurt?"- asked Ren truly concerned. He would have never imagined he would be so affected by Masato's well-being. However, if someone had the skills to transform the hurt into bliss, that was the playboy.

-"If pain is the price for being yours… I'll take it"…- Masato smiled, not only with his lips, but also with his blue eyes; so full of trust and devotion, which told Ren the guy before him was already completely his. The playboy had seen that look so many times before in other eyes and yet they had never meant as much to him, never were as important, as Masato's feelings for him were in that moment.

He had to own his friend, his first love, right there and then; it was the only way to show him the happiness he was experiencing with his words. With that purpose in mind, he began to move his finger in slow round movements, while Masato kept rubbing his throbbing member. As the excitement grew bigger in his body, Ren slid in one, two more fingers, biting and licking the other's neck as he continued scissoring and stretching. Moaning filled the room, Masato twisted and contorted in pain and satisfaction, letting Ren know it was the appropriate time. He withdrew his fingers away gently.

-"Just… do it already"- Masato begged, between breaths. – "Make it fast".-

Ren stripped the clothes he still had on and obediently pushed himself in. In a fraction of a second Masato felt as if his body was torn in half. He arched his back in agonizing pain, clenching the sheets and tears drenched his face again.

-"Hijir"…-

-"Go on." - ordered Masato. His barking only earned a reproachful look from the teen on top of him. So he forced a smile on his trembling lips. –"You… inside of me… can't feel wrong…"-

A torch lit up in Ren's heart each time Masato spoke a word. He felt loved, cherished, adored… _How can I give these sentiments back to you? How can I make you understand how special you make me feel?_

**_~~ I'll give you only this happiness~~_**

-"I'll make you enjoy it"- Ren vowed. He angled his hips, trying to find the right spot. Masato let him know when he reached it with a soft moan.

-"There"…- He whispered desperately.

Ren began to thrust slowly, always looking for that soft place inside Masato that would allow him to hear those delightful virginal noises. Just listening to that rhythmical chorus aroused him more and more. His movements became more frantic as the moaning and groaning grew louder and Masato's nails drew grooves in his back.

The pianist hands slid to the beautiful face of the older teen, and drew it to the blunette's hungry lips. Their tongues rubbed against each other, accompanying their cadenced sexual movements and the chaotic torrent of feelings.

-"More…!"- Masato exclaimed when he broke the kiss for air. – "Harder!" - He demanded, one of his hands pulled Ren's hair as the other continued to pump his weeping cock.

**_~~ I want to feel you…~~_**

Rubbing inside the tight ass felt amazing, but it was Masato's plea that drove Ren to the edge. The frenzy was who controlled the older male's body. The wave of pleasure that stimulated the body possessed for the first time made it reach ecstasy soon. Masato's hand became wet as he poured his orgasm onto his chest, with a moan, almost a scream of delirium.

Ren's member was wrapped by the contractions the orgasm provoked, constricting it pleasurably. Feeling this sensual pressure and seeing Masato's luxuriated expression made it impossible for Ren to contain his excitement and so he exploded into the blunette's body with a faltering groan. He let himself fall over his defeated lover, sensing the oppression of both chests raising and lowering against each other. He rolled over onto his side, gasping, his mind became cloudy and confusing, and then just simply black...

* * *

A slight humming voice reached the ears of the sleeping Ren, waking him from his light slumber, feeling so hot, and covered in sticky sweat. The reason for this heat was lying by his side, with his back turned to his observer, singing to himself an unfamiliar and passionate melody. Waking up by Hijirikawa Masato was a situation too confusing to express in words. Even if the teen tried to collect his feelings, they escaped his reasoning. However, one single thought was unquestionably clear: he didn't regret it. Moreover, he couldn't divert his mind from the recall of his hands running through the unblemished skin, claiming every inch of it, of their passions blending, melting into one…

He turned himself over and spooned the soft body in front of him, taking the singing boy by surprise. Masato interrupted his song gladly to let Ren cuddle him and let an arm pass under his neck, but when their lower bodies touched he emitted a hiss of pain.

-"Does it hurt?"- The tone in Ren's voiced made it seem like he was the one in pain.

-"Yeah"...- Masato reluctantly admitted.

-"I'm sorry"...- His apology was truly sincere.

-"I am not"…- Ren didn't need to see into the navy colored eyes to understand the reassuring answer was absolutely true. Content, Ren drew a line of little pecks between Masato's ear to the edge of his shoulder. The salty flavor of his skin was the evidence of their previous affair.

-"What's with this gooey act? It's not like you at all"…- Masato smiled, pretending friskily he wasn't enjoying the rare outpouring of sweetness.

-"What do you know about what I like to do after sex?" -Ren retorted, with a lilt of teasing, earning soft laughter from his new lover. –"What were you singing?"-

- "I've been thinking… and I think I came up with a song"…- Masato declared proudly.

-"May I hear it?-

-"Well, I didn't think a lot about the lyrics, we'll have to think about them together.- "Together" sounded so meaningful now . –"But it goes something like this"…-

He took a deep breath before allowing his dulcet voice fill the air:

- _Ah, it's so strange… I love you so much, it's unbearable! This is my true passion!_- The singer closed his eyes.

- _Surely… surely… Just watch how happy you make me…_- Not even a song was enough to explain it. -_Always…_

-_Always…_- Ren's voice completed what was still undone.

-_Always…_- Reaching for Masato's hand, Ren's traveled softly along the fine arm…

-_I just…-_

-_I love you…- _Their voices joined as their fingers tangled affectionately together…

* * *

_**(1) Kawai~~ Masa~~! n/n **_

_**Well, of course, my sweet Yui-chan this is for you... Not as awesome as your RenMasa's, though n_n **_

_**Hope you liked it! :D**_


End file.
